Heal Or Protect
by redbear34
Summary: Jane and Maura are headed back to the crime scene to collect some sample. Instead, stumble upon a suspicious looking suspect. In the midst of the chaos, Jane was caught in between and Maura has to step up when the gun reached her hand...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

 **So this is actually my first story and mostly just a test drive.**

* * *

...

It was quiet. Too quiet. the sounds of the wheel turning mix with the engine churning can be heard faintly in the distance as a signal that the car is moving in constant speed. Their destination is only a few more kilometers away, feeling bored while maintaining her concentration on the road she turned her head to the side and quietly observe her best friend who is in deep concentration on her report. Too bored and quite out of her mind the silence riverie breaks when jane asked

"so why are we going back there again?"

Admist from reading the statistic and data on her tablet she finally looks up and let out a frustrated sighed as if she feels like she's been saying it in a million times

"I told you, the green residue that was found on the victim jeans in the lower part seems suspicious, i tested the sample but it doesnt seem to belong to any chemical and couldn't possibly be from paint ..that we knew of. so i theorize that it could belong to other form of substances or at possibly a chemical product that could be near the crime scene. In conclusion, I just need to confirmed what it is."

As if that was the most obvious explanation in the world she went back to analyze the data on her tablet.

Jane rolled her eyes while staring at the road ahead. Slowing down as they are heading near the warehouse as that's where the crime scene located

"And we couldn't just sent the CSRU to do that because...?"

Again, maura just rolled her eyes and sighed

"I told you, i need to compare the sample..."

As she reached in the back of her pocket and present a test tube with red cap and a label in the middle that says 'unknown sample'

"With a similar sample that could possibly be located near the crime scene. while i could just sent the CSRU it would take tremendous amount of time since it is unknown. Not to mention that it would risk cross contamination of the sample that could alter the evidence which could decrease the possibility to solve 'your' case and furthermore I would like to make the initial observation and process it personally."

Returning to her analysis report on her tablet jane just smirked while shaking her head

"Is that maura speak for ' i have a hunch and I would like to do it myself because I can't trust anybody ' ?" Jane tease knowing the question would get under the doctor skin

As true as it is, maura turn her head to the side with an annoying look on her face but deep down inside she enjoys the banter between her and jane. It was what make their bond so strong. Their differences is what glued them together. True, it was what drive them apart when they first met. Both professional and good at what they do but both have different opinion and ways that sometimes it would drive each other crazy. When one would go left but the other want to turn right. With maura refusal to guess at anything until it's been tested and proven and jane needs to always speculate to find the suspect but at the end of the day both have the same motive that is to serve justice to the city of Boston.

Their differences is what also make them such a great team.

"It's not a hunch, merely a hypothesis in proposing an explanation made on a basis limited of evidence.."

Raising the test tube once again

"As a starting point for further investigation, Which is what we're about to do"

Jane smirked while turning the car into the intersection heading towards the gate of the warehouse

"yeah in human speak, it's called a hunch sweetie"

Ignoring jane, maura close her tablet noticing that they have arrived. Observing the surrounding as jane went to park the car near the yellow police tape.

* * *

When Jane set the car in parking mode maura step outside and went to gather her equipment at the trunk of the car but as her eyes briefly look up she saw something that makes her repeated her action twice.

she looks up again and stop dead in her track as she saw a suspicious looking figure moving at the end of the warehouse. The warehouse is huge with a haunted-eerie aura surrounding it. The once-tranquil building was now old and abandoned. A building that not a fully conscious mind would step a foot in , the building was secure and under the authorities of Boston PD as it is a crime scene. which is why maura seems to look a little alert.

As jane closed the car door she noticed the distress on her friend's face

"you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost "

Maura snapped out of her reverie and turn her head to jane

" jane, I don't think we're alone. I think there's someone in the warehouse"

Jane, not understanding what she meant turn her head toward the direction maura was facing and finally understood as her eyebrows scrunched down and her shoulder tense and body automatically went into crouching position, hands in position to reach the holster of her gun. From Jane Rizzoli to Detective Rizzoli by a second as jane stealthy heading towards the half-broken glass window of the warehouse to get a closer look of the suspicious looking figure. Crouching toward the window half-expecting to get caught but mostly didn't expect maura calling for her to wait as she copy in jane's position and ambled toward her

"Maura what are you doing? Go and stay in the car" whispered jane harshly

"No, i am just as curious as you are and i wanna help" whispered maura back and continue to move forward but was stopped by jane as she put her hand on maura's shoulder

"Oh yeah? If something happens your gonna what..? Hit him with your designer louis vitton heels?"

"Okay, first of all its vuitton. Second, i do have a self-defense training not to mention certified and if you forget i once compete in the national state for fencing when i was in boarding school"

"Its not the same maura! Look, it could potentially be dangerous and i dont want you in harms way " She said, putting her phone on silent and glanced around hesitately, afraid that someone might caught them anytime soon. Should there be any complication,The last thing she needed was to have to look out for Maura too.

"I'll be fine."

Jane scoffed. "As far as your self-defense training goes unless you can handle a gun, I'm gonna doubt that's true. Please. Just stay in the car and wait for me"

"Okay, you said it might 'potentially' be dangerous and besides," Maura said, staring jane down "As a Detective,you shouldn't inspect without backup. We should head back to the car and inform the other authorities"

"What and let a possible suspect get away? No. Besides, it wouldn't be the first time I've done this alone."

"Jane"

"Maura"

It was a complete face-off. Never breaking eye trying to claim victory. Both waited for each of the other to give in but both were also very stubborn. Not noticing the black figure was indeed a man who just step out from the warehouse and stop dead in his track when he notice that he wasn't alone either

As if on cue, Jane's attention was pulled to a man no-men, two of them apparently, the other one just exited the warehouse following his partner. Jane immediately went on cop alert-mode when the both seem to be on high alert and had their gun drawn and aimed it at Jane and Maura direction. She slowly took a step backward, hoping to find cover before anything could happened.

"Shit, there's two of them" Jane whispered, resting a hand on her gun, waiting to pull it out while the other hand covered Maura and pushing her behind Jane

Unfortunately, the men notice this. In defense, the first man fire a bullet in their direction and missed Maura by mere inches as Jane was quick to react grabbing her wrist and pulling her and headed into the warehouse through the shattered glass window. Not having a second to think or analyze the surrounding Jane merely follow her gut instinct and headed left with Maura tailing behind

Another shot rang out and immediately finding cover behind the crate and barrels while pulling Maura down between, her back to it.

"see this is why when i told to you to stay in the car, you stay in the car!"

Maura still shaken and high from the rush of the flight or fight response coursing through her vein didn't acknowledge Jane's complaint or even react until she saw Jane headed crouchily behind a metal-like barrels.

"Jane, where are you going?"

"Shh, just stay low"

Pulling her service weapon out and checking the bullet before angling herself behind the barrel, trying to precise her aiming before firing in a quick succession at where the men might be. When she slipped back down, she turned her head to the side, checking on her friend.

"You okay?" Maura nodded

Somewhat satisfied with the answer, Jane glanced around trying to analyze every possible escape route or any possible object that can be use to their advantage. She grunted when she couldn't find any and the only escape route were the other side of the barrels and crates shielding them from what could be a possible suspect. No-suspects. just waiting to shoot at them.

Dammit. They were trapped.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **So should I continue or just leave it here? I don't know how I feel about it honestly. Well, maybe because I re-read it like a million times or maybe I'm the one who wrote it idk but it would be great to know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Thank you for the reviews, follow and fav. You guys really motivated me to continue, so here we are. I hope you like it. Kinda nervous.**

* * *

...

Moments went by what felt like a year. They were stuck behind the layers of barrels and crates. Part of them rather stay there then face the outmatch of their unknown antagonists, but Jane knew better than to wait for a miraculous rescue like in a movie.

Maura's life is on the line. She had to act. Fast.

Jane's heart skip a beat. The men were being quite. Too quite. Are they gone?. By her level of judgement, she tried to take a peek around the edges of the crates but quickly took back cover when she was greeted by a gunshots sound headed towards their direction.

Okay. Nope. They're still there. Just waiting.

Trying to came up with a plan she turned her head to the side, saw that Maura's trying to do the same. Heading to her last resort..

"Maura"

"Yes?" Maura turned her head also to face Jane.

"I think, I have a plan.." Jane bit her lip knowing full well that Maura may not agree to it but if it gets her to safety..

"What is it?" Apparently, Maura caught on but trying not to read anything into it.

Jane turned to Maura fully in a crouch-like position, firmly held Maura's shoulder.

"Its a good thing you're wearing jeans today because... listen, I'm gonna head over there.." Nodding her head towards another piles of large stack of crates over Maura's shoulder.

"and distract them as much as i can, when i give you a signal i want you to run out of here and drive away..don't worry, i'll cover you" Jane said as if it was the most natural thing to do in the world. Well, natural for someone who fear for their life but for Maura..

"No" Maura shook her head to show that she strongly disagree.

"Maura.."

"If you think for a second that i might actually agree with your insane plan then you don't know me at all Jane Rizzoli.." Staring Jane down once again.

Jane let out a frustrated sigh. Actually, Jane does know her but it doesn't hurt to hope that her friend might change her mind considering the circumstances. And she also knew her well enough that if she start to used her last name and the stares then there was no point to argue with her. Sometimes, Maura can be very stubborn when she needs to, Not in the mood for another argument..

"Fine, but stay put" She squeezed Maura's shoulder as if to emphasise it. Then, returned back to her defence position, and tried to take a peek once again at the men to calculate their next move. Couldn't find a good angle, Jane was about to crouch toward the edge of the crates when Maura asked..

"Wait..what are you going to do?"

"Umm gee i don't know, maybe getting us outta here from this high intense stressful and maybe...dangerous situation"

Maura didn't get a chance to comment on her sarcasm as a second round of shots firing through and Jane edged around the large crate, trying to get a better angle on the two men. When the shots cease, Jane dropped down again and waited. Trying to calculate the opportunity to fire back.

Jane motion to Maura in hand-signal to take cover behind another large stack of crates ; so she will be out of harms way. Maura merely that her friend listened to her for once, she immediately, fire a quick round off in a succession. Hoping to distract them enough until Maura safely took cover. Then, silence overwhelmed the warehouse.

"This is Boston Police! Surrender now! We can do this the easy way or the hard way.." Jane shouted but all that was answered in returned was another round off of gunshots firing of, hitting the crates and barrels.

Okay, the hard way then. Who are these bastard anyway?

Silence overshadowed the warehouse once again. Jane quickly checked the bullet, satisfied that it will have to do, she glanced up trying to direct her aim at the men but as she tried to locate them, the men seem to have disappear from her line of sight.

Shit, where are they?

She looked over to see that Maura hiding behind the large crates as instructed before crouching towards the large pole, her backs towards it before glancing sideway to take a peek, but before she could even raise her gun, she felt a pair of hand grabbed her as if in an embrace. Holding her tight. She struggled to fight him off as her gun dropped to the floor. She turned and twisted in his arms to try and get away, but the more she struggled, the tighter his hold is, as one of his arm closed around her throat in an attempt to choke her.

Desperate for oxygen, she steps hard on one of his foot, when she felt the hand around her throat loosen enough, she elbow him in the ribs. Hard. Finally the pair of hand release her as the man stumble back in pain. Not having a second to breathe, she quickly flipped him on his back and immediately took out the handcuffs from the back of her belt and cuff it on him, one hand to the pole.

Jane cough while she try to gasped for air, she tried to stand while catching her breath not noticing the other man, was charging towards her with determination and anger, but Maura notice she barely managed to warn Jane as she shouted..

"Jane, behind you!"

But it was too late by the time Jane turn to the sounds of Maura's voice the man launched himself at her and they both fell down. Trying to muster her barely recover energy she fights him off with everything she got as the man tried to re-attempt his partner action on chocking her.

It took most of her control to stop herself from wanting to just rush there and help Jane knowing that if she just run there acting on emotion and instinct it would not probably help the situation. They both could ended up dead. As a scientist, she has been trained to rely on facts and logic. Never emotion. That's why she never guess or conclude something without testing it, to her the 'gut feeling' as Jane would call it, is an indefinite conclusion. Merely, an answer based on thoughts and opinion or whatever 'feels' right. Repressing her fear and panic, her logic self took over as she scanned the surrounding and thats when she saw it..

Jane's gun. Lying on the floor just a few feet away. Her logic self concluded that it merely increase their rate of survival but emotionally? She just wanted to save Jane.

Stealthily, trying to reach for it without getting seen, the second man groaned, still in pain and restraint, Maura stopped in her track for moment as his eyes also landed on the gun then he shift his eyes to her. His eyes briefly exchanged from the gun to her, knowing she didn't have much time as the gun is also within his reached, pulling on the cuff that restraint one of his hand while the other trying to reached for the gun, Maura quickly pulled herself up, she propelled forward a few inches closer to the gun and scooped it up a second earlier just before the man managed to reached for it.

The man immediately tried to warn his partner. Making Maura quickly raised the gun in an alert. Wrapping her hand around Jane's gun. She tried to formulate her thoughts on anything she could about weapons and firearm.

 _Okay, Glock 22, semi-automatic and short recoil operated pistol with a maximum capacity of 15 rounds, its unloaded weight is 1.43lbs, overall length 8.03 inches..._

Unfortunately, his partner heard the distress call.

Jane was still struggling in an attempt to grasp his force hands away, the adrenaline rush coursing through her body serve as an added fuel but she was caught off guard when the man suddenly shift rolling on his back, grabbing her along and immediately shift her on her front, hand closing in around her throat.

"Drop the gun, lady" a gravelly in-man like voice said, as his ragged breath pierced through her ear.

 _Gun?_

As Jane opened her eyes, she saw Maura steadily held a gun that was raised in her direction. Her eyes wide and her eyebrows scrunched down, as if she's contemplating what to do next, but the only thing that was running through Jane's mind is..

 _Where the hell did she get a gun?_

" I don't think that's possible considering the circumstances " Maura said in a compose like tone when actually everything on the inside of her was shaking. For the first time ever, she felt loss. She wasn't train for this kind of situation, but Jane's life is at stake. Both of their lives were. So she couldn't let Jane and herself down.

"Listen lady, we've both don't want any trouble " the man immediately took out a gun from the back of his belt and aim it at Jane's head. Jane grunted when she felt the temple of the gun.

Maura was panicking now, it took everything inside of her to force herself to remain calm and not give in to fear. What would Jane do? Negotiate.

"Why were you here? " As calmly as she could muster while trying to maintain eye contact with the man.

" To do our fucking job until you ladies show up and cause trouble " the man took a step backward and kept his hold on Jane a little tighter. Making Maura took a little step forward.

"stay back!..or I'll shoot her" the man said in an alarm. Maura stopped in her track. Somewhat satisfied that it will have to do, she resume her negotiation. Taking a deep breath..

"Okay, okay,….This area is secured, under an investigation by Boston PD, what business could you possibly have to conduct merely around here?"

"None of your damn business that's what" The man answered. Jane start to struggled to broke free causing the man to struggled also to kept his grasp on Jane.

"Stay..still.." The man grunted, then a click of trigger can be heard causing Maura brain to went on a hyperdrive, in a reaction of a flight or fight response..

A shot rang out.

 **A/N:**

 **So truth to be told, I actually already finished this chapter before i even post the first chapter but I wasn't satisfied with it. So i keep changing and re-write it and well, this is satisfied as i can get i guess. I hope i did the characters justice. I'll probably won't finish chapter three until next week because this week its test week. So, gotta study. Thank you for your time and let me know what you think. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took so long. After the test week, i was chosen to be a videographer and editor for an event. It was an awesome opportunity but time consuming. Mistakes are all mine. Enjoy.**

* * *

 _A shot rang out_

Everything was happening so fast. Her mind couldn't grasp what was happening. The next thing Jane knew,she was on the floor with his hands still gripping her throat and waist but it felt loosen, her eyes closed as she thought of the possibility of being shot and wait for the intense pain of the bullet to cripple through her body , but as a second went by, all she felt was the sudden tense in the atmosphere, her ears ringing as the sound of the gunshot still echoes in her mind, the hands restraining her suddenly felt limp, but no crippling agony or any form of physical pain-not that she know of considering the adrenaline rush. She felt a rush of liquid flowing down from the back of her neck in a symmetrical line to the middle of her spine.

 _Blood_.

She open her eyes as she try to get the bearing of her surrounding, blinking once or twice as she try to pulled herself up, waiting for the blurriness and the ringing to fade over, finally feeling somehow content, she looked up and saw her best friend hold a gun in her direction, frozen in place as if she had stuck in time. Relieved that her friend didn't get hurt but as she looked over her shoulder, she realized why her friend reacted the way she did..

Acted on cop instinct, she quickly checked his pulse.

The man was dead.

Scrambled to her feet, she quickly but cautiously approached Maura, raising her hands up in surrender just in case,she'd taken a few cautious steps forwards, calling her friend's name until Maura lifted her eyes to hers and that's when she finally snapped out of her trance but her hands still gripped tight on the gun.

"Maura, give me the gun, it's alright.."Jane cautiously says while she reached out with one hand to pry the gun slowly from her hands. Maura automatically held the gun out, letting Jane took it as she tried to comprehend the situation where she just killed a man.

 _Oh god..i i killed him._

" Maura.." She felt a light touch on her shoulder, she turned and found Jane's eyes filled with concern and uncertain on how to act, on instinct Jane gather Maura in her arm, whispering words of comfort telling her 'its okay'. swallowing the lumps forming in her throat, forcing the panic and emotions that threatens to appear just beneath the surface deep back down. Maura knew it wasn't over. Now wasn't the time. Immediately , her attention shifted and her inner dilemma momentarily forgotten when she saw a red slash-like wound on Jane's right shoulder just above her bicep."You're hurt." Maura murmured, immediately acting on her doctor instinct, as she reluctantly free herself from the safety of Jane's arm and grabbed her shoulder wanting to inspect the injury further..

"I am?..Ouch!" Jane visibly flinched, pushing Maura's hands away, but she just sternly hold a grip on her shoulder as she went to inspect the wound, inaudibly breathe a sigh of relief when she realized it was not fatal. As she assessed the damage, she realized the wound was caused by a bullet. The bullet that she shot. Maura quickly pushed the thought away as she focused the task at hand.

" A second-degree abrasion..the flesh wound is not deep, scratch the epidermis but-" Maura rambled, until she was interrupted.

"Okay, okay can't you just say graze shoulder? Just..don't touch it. Its fine. I'm fine " Jane winced as she shrugged Maura's hands away, while one hand immediately cover her wounded shoulder as if to shield it from unwanted pressure.

" At least put a pressure on it..or cover it with a cloth until you receive proper treatment, the exposure of the wound can cause a risk of an infection.

" Maura argued, but reluctantly put her hand to the side as she searched around her pocket to find any piece-like cloth to temporarily be used as a bandage but grunted when she could not find any.

"I am. " Jane argued back, showing her the left hand that she used to cover her grazed shoulder as if to emphasize her seriousness in dealing with it. Maura bite her lip from spouting facts and statistics about the amount of bacteria and germs located in a human skin, especially on the hand. Not wanting to further the argument, knowing now was not the time nor the place she just sighed in defeat as she scanned the surrounding, her eyes were everywhere

but the dead man until it reached the second man, still cuffed to the pole. Jane seemed to be doing the same thing.

"I'm gonna call this in.." Jane said, Maura merely nodded, using her good hand to reach the phone on her holster as she dialed in on the emergency line, waiting for the end of the receiver to answer when finally..

" 911, what's your emergency? " A woman voice-like tone answered.

" yeah, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli…"

* * *

Jane sat impatiently on the gurney of an ambulance, the ringing from the gunshot have almost gone and her hearing returned, the adrenaline rush that have been coursing through her vein since this whole incident started have been mostly drained, she's starting to felt the pain on her shoulder as she hissed when the EMTs applied an antiseptic to the wound, but Jane could not care less about her injury right now as her main concerned was the honey blonde locks of her friend that sat on the backseat of the police cruiser,her feet dangles on the edge with blanket draped on her shoulder as she gave her statement to the police officer in charged, 20 feet away from the ambulance.

The EMTs sensed her impatient vibe.

"I still need to clean your wound with a disinfectant Detective, before i can clear you. Are you sure you don't want to head over to Mass Gen for further check up? The bullet wound is superficial, but just to be on the safe side.." The white-caucasian male, dark brown hair, with his brown EMTs uniform asked while he attentively tended to Jane's wound without looking up.

"No, i've been through worse. " Jane sighed impatiently, hoping to get this over with as soon as possible. The EMTs just nodded and resume his task, for what seemed like forever when it's barely been five minutes, he was finally wrapping her wound with gauze and bandages, after he nicked and secured the end of the bandages, Jane immediately hopped to her feet.

"Alright Detective, all done. Make sure to change the dressing daily and be sure to take an anti-biotic to reduce a risk of an infection. Also, limited physical activity on the wounded arm, means no heavy lifting and such.." The EMTs sternly advised, Jane just rolled her eyes.

" when have i ever intend to do some heavy lifting?" Jane asked sarcastically, but the EMTs just smiled with a brief laughed.

" Just doing my job detective.." He said, as he gathered all his medical equipment and first-aid kit supply. Jane just nodded while she grabbed her blazer and carefully put it on. She winced a little when her wounded bicep crossed through the fabric of her blazer,as she finished putting it on she felt a light presence behind her, she turns and saw his ex-partner, Sergeant Vince Korsak.

"Jane, what happened?" He stood, with his grey suit that matched his hair, as his eyebrow furrowed with concern and curiosity. Jane just shook her head as she recalled the event with Korsak, he took out a notepad, while intended to take her statement and listened as well. When she finished her part of the story.."My god, Maura technically save your life. " Korsak said in shocked and awe , he put his notepad down, put his hand on Jane's back in attempt to comfort. Jane nodded while looking at her friend who was being medically checked by the EMTs at the same spot as she was before. On the backseat of the police cruiser.

"Yeah, but she's not a cop, I'm just worry about the..repercussion" Jane finished the last part with a whisper. "I understand, she's a doctor. She's not used to this kind of situation, even us cops never really get over it, I know a lot of guys that lose it due to the stress of the job, serving justice has it consequences..but she will be fine, she has you and your family for support." Korsak emphasized on the last part a bit louder. Making Jane turned to Korsak and smiled. " yeah justice, speaking of..where's the suspect?" Jane curiously asked, Korsak sighed knowing the back-in-business tone in Jane's voice.

"Officer Reynold already on his way bringing the suspect back to BPD, I'm about to head there to interrogate him once we cleared all this up.." Jane nodded.

"Okay, I'm coming with you, just let me-" Jane said but was cut off by Korsak, he raised his finger to stop Jane before she could continue.

"Jane, are you even cleared by the EMTs?" Korsak raised his eyebrows as if to dare her to said otherwise. Jane just stared at him disbelieving , she smirked.

"As a matter of fact, I am. It's just a graze,Korsak. It hurts like the dickens, but nothing serious." Jane said as if the bullet wound was nothing more than an annoying bee sting. Jane quickly hopped on to the ground, as she immediately strode her way to her friend without giving Korsak a chance to reply. Korsak just sighed in defeat as he followed Jane from behind.

Maura was being tended by the EMTs ,she was being shone by a flashlight in her eyes as the EMTs observe her pupil and asked the basic question like-what day was it. Maura mechanically replied to each question in her Dr. Isles tone. Physically, she was there but her mind was lost somewhere in her deep dark reverie but was pulled out from it when she saw Jane approaching.

"Jane, sergeant Korsak" she whispered as the two detectives stopped and offered a sympathetic smiles.

"How are you feeling?" Jane asked softly.

Maura shrugged " I'm alright. The EMTs was just about to clear me."

"How's your arm?" Maura asked in honest concern.

Jane shrugged too. "Just a graze, nothing serious. It could have been worse,"

"Yes it could have.." Maura whispered, more to herself than anything as she tried to push the dark thought away from her mind. Jane noticed the expression on Maura's face and immediately scrambled to change topic "I'm sorry we couldn't find the sample that…we..i mean..you were looking for.."

It seemed to have worked as Maura turned her eyes to Jane and smiled."it's alright. Just another day at the office, right?"

Jane chuckled "yeah, a typical regular day at the office."

Korsak coughed, obviously a fake one " I don't mean to interrupt, but I thought I let you know that Kent is on his way to look for the sample and to um look at.. the body, so no need to trouble yourself Maura "

Maura nodded in understanding. Her face seemed to void any emotion " Alright, I'll just head back to the lab then, once I'm cleared"

"Woah, woah! No." Jane repeatedly shook her head. Maura sighed in frustration.

"Jane, I'm fine. The stress of the incident might have left me a little drained out but nothing with a little hydration and vitamins, which I have in my office by the way, can't fix "

Jane pretending to think it was over as she made her decision. " Nope. I'll have the uniform to send you home" she crossed her arm as if to emphasize her decision was final but immediately let her hand fallen to the side when it hurts her grazed shoulder, but Maura never back down from an argument.

"I have a lot of work to do and besides, I'm not even injured and even you yourself planning to head back to BPD once the area is secure, correct?" Maura raised her eyebrow in a challenge. She crossed her arm, eyes gravely stare into Jane's.

"That's, that's..besides the point..i was just..paperwork you know..it.." Jane seemed to be losing as she stuttered. Maura just tilted her head to the side in question.

Finally gave in. "Fine."

Jane let out a huff. The EMTs finally stood up and gave Maura a nod, to signal she's good to go. Maura gave a nod back " Thank you"

stood up and look at Jane, lightly touch her shoulder " Don't worry,I'll have the uniform escort me, see you back at BPD" she gave a polite smile that barely reached her eyes as she took her leave.

Korsak shook his head and let out a snort, those two might have differences in styles and career paths but they both shared similarity in stubbornness..

* * *

The elevator dings open, as a signal for Jane to stepped out. It is almost evening by the time they reached back to BPD, handling question that throws in her way, clearing her as they ruled out the used of her gun as self-defense. Cleared or not, she was stuck to desk duty anyway, since her gun have been files as evidence. She couldn't go out in the field until she gets her service weapons back. She barely enter the bullpen when she was engulfed in a bone crushing hug.

"Janie!" High-pitched man voice scream through the bullpen as he continue to hold her, unaware of her injury that she sustained.

"Ouch! Okay, okay..easy Frankie!" Jane shouted, as she try to shrugged his away. He finally seems to understand as he carefully release her, pulling the nearest office chair for Jane to sit down.

"Sorry, heard about what happened, glad you're alright.." Jane nodded, closing her eyes as she wait for the wave of pain to pass through.

"Ma's going to go nuts if she finds out what happened." hearing the sentences, Jane immediately opened her eyes, her pain forgotten for the fear of her mother is greater than a nuclear bomb.

"You didn't tell her did you, Frankie?" Jane stared at his brother with hopeful expression. Frankie smirked.

"Nah, she would be barging in here causing world war III if she knew, we've been trying to keep her busy, but we can only go so far..you know how Ma is, she can always sense when something is wrong, like the time when i broke her favorite lamp, the way she stare at me is like she knew, I swear the women have six sense " he threw his hand up in the air.

Jane snorted. "Yeah, Ma can be like that. "

she gets up and head over to her desk with Frankie tailing behind.

"So, you're both okay? How's Maura?" Frankie asked, concern clearly etched in his voice. As he sat on the opposite of her desk. Jane rubbed her face with her good hand as he look at Frankie with a timid smile.

"She's..she's better, I guess. probably wish she wasn't friend with a cop" she sat back in her chair.

"What? Why?" Frankie asked, clearly confused.

Jane didn't get a chance to reply as Korsak came in with a brown file in his hand. Her curiosity got the better of her. "Hey, what's that?"

He looks tired,physically, but you can tell his mind is full with determination and passionate anger to solve the case. That's what Jane like about ,they weren't partner anymore, their relationship was stronger than ever. He's been like a father figure to her since she joined the force. He's been a father to her more than her Pop ever does. Korsak sat down on his desk, few feet away from Jane's as he took out his reading glasses and open the file. " it's the new development in the case, just received few photograph and evidence from the CSRU. Most of it are still in process, Kent is performing the autopsy since Maura is um.. involve in his death. Until we can get further more, this is what we got."

He grabbed a few photograph and paste in on the transparent window-like investigation board.

" wait,I thought we are going to interrogate the remaining suspect?" Jane asked, she stood up and look at the board, trying to study the information.

"We are, just thought we should be prepare" Korsak said, as he pointed at the suspect profile.

Jane shift her foot, her good hand on her hip, as she analyze the profile. White-male, American, probably in his mid-twenties, short black hair,he had this dead-look in his eyes, probably been using. God, so young. What was he doing there anyway? She look into his eyes and realize that they were similar to the dead suspect. Suddenly, a new questions pop into her mind.

"Hey, what's the relationship between the suspects?"

"No,the lab is still in process, but are you sure that the um.. the.. shooting is connected to this case?" Frankie voice adds in.

Jane rolled her eyes. "No Frankie ,because two random guys just happened to be at our crime scene and raise a gun at us because they feel like it." she replied, sarcastically.

Annoyed that they feel like they need to tiptoe around the subject, as if she was fragile, like a slight mention of it, she's going to break. Well, she's not. She's been kidnapped and survive through it, she once shot herself to save her brother. She's been through worse, at least that's what she keeps telling herself. She rubbed her eyes in tiredness. "Jane, maybe you should go home, it's been a long day. " Korsak voice cut In. She turned her head toward him, his face was not sympathetic nor empathic but more of an understanding. He understood. Jane was about to protest when Korsak cuts her off.

"It's alright, we can continue this tomorrow, he's not going anywhere, besides, we need the autopsy report anyway"

Jane sighed in defeat as she nodded, she head back to her desk, gathered her stuff when Frankie cell rings and he smirked when he look at the i.d caller, he raised his cell to Jane, to show her the i.d caller.

"Yeah, this case is the least of your worries," Frankie warned in an amused tone.

 _Ma_.

Jane grunted in frustration " Oh ,cmon! Can't I have one day where she doesn't hover?" She checked her phone, curious why her mother would call Frankie instead of her, and her suspicion confirmed when she saw 15 missed call from her mother. Apparently, she did. She forgot that she put her phone on silent.

"God, give me a break." Jane rubbed her eyes in tiredness, she tramp toward the elevator in an antagonize state, leaving Frankie and Korsak laughing, obviously amused.

"Hey Jane.." Frankie called after her, making Jane turn and glared at her brother. If looks could kill..

"What?" Jane snapped, but Frankie was not at all affected by her so call death glare, years of experience proven otherwise. He simply smirked as he wish her sister good luck dealing with Ma.

Jane raised her hand in objection "Nuh uh, I'm gonna avoid her like there's no tomorrow,not if i can help it."

Frankie sneered " When has that ever stop her? Seriously though, good luck..you're going to need it" Jane rolled her eyes as she turn and continue to tramp towards the elevator, she whispered 'thanks' and raise her hand in the air with looking back. She steps inside an elevator and pressed for the morgue button, decided to check on her Maura before she leave for the day..If she's going to suffer the wrath of her 'helicopter mother' she might as well prolong the inevitable.


End file.
